chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 3 Chapter 09. Ancient Evil
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Gate of Night' "I fear the Gate has been opened. We can only hope we are in time." :TALK: 48 72 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man A portal of some sort crackles with energy on one wall of the chamber. Demons emerge as the old man studies the runes on the wall opposite the portal. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 86 129 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Flameskin - Darkhorn Brute "I need time." The old man falls into a trance and the runes begin to form channels with a human shaped void. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 86 129 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Talonmaster - Darkhorn "We must hold them!" Rima shouts diving between the oncoming demons and the old man. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 86 129 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Talonmaster - Flameskin - Darkhorn 'The Horde' '' The glow of the runes dims momentarily as the voice of the old man rises. The demons begin to cackle and howl as if in pain.'' :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 88 132 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Sprizzt - Darkhorn Brute - Flameskin The demons claw at each other to attack you and the Crows. Your only hope is the old man. '' :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 88 132 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Talonmaster - Darkhorn Brute - Flameskin ''"Where is your demonlord?" you scream using your fury to strengthen your attacks. :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 88 132 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Sprizzt - Hellhorn - Darkhorn 'The Key' '' You and the Crows form a phalanx around the old man, and the Keeper silently moves to take his place among the runes.'' :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 90 135 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Darkhorn - Sprizzt - Talonmaster Once again the runes dim but this time, the blue glow you saw before rises to fill the darkness. :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 92 138 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Sprizzt - Talonmaster 'Brief Respite' Blue light pulses through the runes and the shrieks of demons fill your ears as the portal begins to close. '' :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 308 - 572 Gold XP: 92 138 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Hellhorn - Sprizzt ''The light intensifies and the demons seem to wither beneath its glow. :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 308 - 572 Gold XP: 92 138 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Flameskin - Talonmaster - Darkhorn Brute 'To The Victor' '' A white ball of energy suddenly shoots through the closing portal and seemingly absorbs the last of the demons' energy.'' :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 92 138 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Talonmaster - Sprizzt - Hellhorn - Flameskin "I have done what I can," the old man says wearily before collapsing into the arms of Rima. :TALK: 50 75 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 94 141 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man The white ball grows and starts to take on a grotesque humanoid form. "You shall not win so easily, mortals." :TALK: 50 75 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 94 141 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Marras "You have only delayed the inevitable. Marras was meant to rule and rule I shall." :TALK: 50 75 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 94 141 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Marras 'Marras the Demonlord' '' "After I have destroyed you, I will reopen the Gate and make this world mine!"'' : BOSS: Marras the Demonlord 'Ancient Evil' Marras has once again been banished from Heren and the portal sealed. '' ''The old man groans. "Is it? Is he?" "He's gone, old man. Heren is safe for now," Rima responds. < Chapter 8 - Book 3 - Chapter 10 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3